geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
DDRMAX: The Haunted Lyrics Of Midnite Blaze
Message for users: The story claims that the protagonist started middle school at 10 years old. I don't know if you played Dance Dance Revolution. It's a game where you dance along to the song and press the arrows on the pad and on the screen. I always loved DDRMAX ever since I played it at age 2. I was never interested on how to play the game. All I did was listen to the songs. When I started my 6th grade year of middle school at age 10, I watched a video of the full song list through USA and Japan. But, my interests changed in November 2014, after I found something on the internet about a lost lyric video of Midnite Blaze. Before I get into the backstory of this missing song, I'm gonna tell you the history of Dance Dance Revolution. It all started when Konami found out about a popular video game called Parappa The Rapper which was released for the Playstation. Once they learned about it, they released their own version titled Dance Dance Revolution. The game was so popular in arcades that everyone started playing it. Anyways, let's talk about this missing lyric video. It was about October of 2014. I was having break time at 6th period and using one of the computers in our computer lab. I went onto youtube and started blasting the song "Midnite Blaze". My friend, Mason, who was using another computer, asked me if I was listening to music. I said yes. He went over to me and saw the song I was playing. Mason then told me if I knew about the hidden lyrics video for "Midnite Blaze". At first, I felt confused by his question. I told him I'll check it out when I got home. As I was walking home from school, a neighbor asked if they could sell their PS2 and DDRMAX Copy to me. I said yes and went home. Soon, I noticed that my dad's car was here. My father asked me where I got that. I told him that it was a gift from my friend Mason. He believed me. "Phew! That was a close call!" I said. I was excited to play it when I got in my room. My Uncle Andrew was very good of connecting devices to TV's. I thanked him for setting it up. I turned on the PS2 and inserted the game. When the warning screen came on, It said this: "Warning: This game was supposed to have no release date. But since you found it, We have one song that has hidden lyrics and is in edit mode. Play at your own risk." I didn't know if I was ready for this. However, I shrugged it off, because I watched a few horror movies before. I started to go to edit mode. As I looked through the song list, I found Midnite Blaze. I clicked it and began listening. All i could remember were these following lyrics. It sounded funny at first and slowly became disturbing. The song sang like this: "My wife left me, please help! I don't know what I'm supposed to do without her! I shot myself and hit the floor and then I said get the door!" What? Why would he say that after he shot himself? And those were the lyrics I could remember. I would tell you the rest, but I stored the disc in my PS3 game collection. However, I do recall something about rape and possible murder. I have no idea why those lyrics would be in the game. I decided not to play it anymore. The next week, I told Mason everything that happened. He said he was sorry and decided that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. I decided that I should sell it. I have a bad feeling that it's still out there somewhere! If you see it! Avoid it for pete's sake!Category:Video GamesCategory:Blog postsCategory:PlayStationCategory:PS2Category:Suggested ReadingCategory:For The Shadow LionessCategory:For The Shadow ReaderCategory:Dance Dance RevolutionCategory:OMG I GOT SHADOW GAO?? ��Category:More comments please! Category:Welp. no more comments somehow. Category:I chime in with a havent you people ever heard of closing the god damn door no Category:You touched my body once it burns me still softly Never forgets, Never again will be I cry Out of my head, and I don't know what I found Over and over,I feel it break me down Waiting for a gentle rain a gentle rain a gentle you Category:On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain No compassion nothing matters my resistance is waining Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death Category:I'll be your midnite blaze Brighter than the moon and stars Guide you thru the cave of love I'm gonna dance till the morning Take my place to shine When you see the light is not from me You know it's too late Category:Stole my heart on the dance floor No way, can't leave no more What am I supposed to do without you To make you mine is all I wanna do Step by step as I approach I say to myself I need a coach I know you can read my mind Category:Please comment! Category:Murder Category:Rape Category:COMMENT NOW! Category:The train's gone, and I am standing alone. I think of you and wonder if you think of me, too. I'm back to the town that I was born in To think of my life and to start it over with you. Category:If you were here with me You could feel the way I do now. If you were here with me You could see what I am looking for now. Category:Caillou Category:Too bad Caillou's in the categories now Category:Creepypasta Category:DDRMAX Category:I died writing this story, Stop adding categories